


Perhaps

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Challenge: 100Soup, Drabble, Elves, F/M, Meditation, Outer Space, Space Elves, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira has a choice to make. So does Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> The eighth drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "08. Moment"

Deep in meditation, Moira still didn't miss the moment when the door to her room opened. She did not move, however, she simply continued her measured breathing. After a long moment, Luke left.

She exhaled forcefully, ruining her carefully measured calm. She wanted to go after him, to try to explain, but her father's words echoed in her ears. He was only a human. He would never understand her. She was better off without him. He hadn't even spoken just now, or waited until her meditation was finished.

Perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps she should let him go.


End file.
